


The Daily Grind

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: As a barista at The Daily Grind, Alexandra Danvers has served many different people coffee--grumpy people, sad people, happy people, and students--but she has never been struck speechless by a customer, until Kara Zor-El walks into the small coffeehouse.





	

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Susan Vasquez chuckled as she wiped down the counter in front of The Daily Grind’s coffee machine.”

“Huh?” Alexandra Danvers—Alex—blinked in surprise at the sound of Vasquez’s voice. “What are you talking about?”

“You.” Vasquez laughed and shook her head. “I never thought I’d see the day when you’d be speechless over a girl.”

“I’m not…” Alex’s cheeks flushed pink—the blood rushed to the surface of her pale skin and bloomed across her cheeks—as she stuttered in reply.

“U’huh,” Vasquez chuckled quietly as she reached over to clasp her hand around Alex’s shoulder. “You’ve been struck by the gay, embrace it, and maybe we’ll actually find you a date this year.”

Alex pursed her lips and huffed in annoyance before she turned away from her fellow barista to greet a new customer. “I haven’t been struck by anything.” The dark-haired woman hissed softly when she stepped around her friend.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Vasquez quipped back in response before she let her attention be stolen by another drink order.

~

“Um,” a young blonde-haired woman bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced upward at the menu before she met Alex’s gaze, “I’m not really sure? What do you recommend?”

“I…” Alex stuttered, and swallowed hard to force the lump in her throat to disappear. “It depends; do you like sweet things?”

“Oh, yes!” the blonde-haired woman jerked her head in a sharp nod. “I’m a little bit addicted to sticky buns…”

“Well then,” Alex felt her lips twist into a bright smile without any conscious input as she tapped out an order into her kiosk, “what do you think about a caramel latte with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles? It is a bit of a speciality drink here.”

“That sounds amazing!” the girl exclaimed with a happy giggle—Alex refused to admit that her heart leapt at the musical sound of the woman’s laughter. “Do you think I could add a plain medium latte with an extra shot of espresso? I’m meant to be getting my boss’s drink order too…”

“Sure,” Alex typed in the extra drink, “what name should I give for the order…?”

“Oh!” the blonde-haired woman ducked her chin and laughed quietly at herself. “Kara—Kara Zor-El.”

“Kara,” Alex rolled the name over on her tongue for half a second, “right, that’ll be…”

~

“Your Puppy’s back again.” Vasquez murmured as she glanced over Alex’s shoulder to the small queue that had formed in front of the coffee bar. “Alone.”

“I don’t have a puppy…” Alex frowned in confusion before she turned to follow Vasquez’s gaze and met Kara’s eyes directly. The woman’s bright ocean blue eyes shimmered in the late afternoon sunlight, and her golden hair blazed as if lit up by the very sun itself. Alex’s heart stuttered in her chest and her cheeks flushed pink under the weight of Kara’s gaze, but her lips twitched up into a soft smile.

“Of course, you don’t…” Vasquez said with a smirk as she slipped away to tend to the customers in front of Kara in the queue.

“Hey,” Alex breathed out softly as Kara leaned against the coffee bar, “what can I do for you?”

“Can I have another one of those caramel things?” Kara asked with a tentative smile and a tilt of her head.

“Sure,” Alex typed out as she swallowed the urge to kiss Kara’s smiling lips. “Anything else?”

“Well… I was wondering whether you’d want to join me?” Kara asked timidly as she tipped her head to the side. “I mean… if you want to.”

“As in… a date?” Alex asked with her heart thundering in her ears.

“Yes.” Kara said with a sharp, and nervous, jerk of her chin. “If you… If you want.”

“I want.” Alex answered quickly. “I do. I want…”

“Awesome!” Kara smiled brightly, and once again Alex’s heart fluttered in her chest. “Are you free now?”

“Um… Vasquez!” Alex called over her shoulder as she began to undo the ties of her apron. Alex stepped out from behind the counter and reached out to take Kara’s hand within her own with a tentative smile. “I’m going on my break!”


End file.
